Natural Love
by TheMuffinShinigami
Summary: Soul and Maka are stranded on a tropical island when they were only children. As the two grow they must deal with all the awkward moments and new sensations without any help. Stranded AU. Warning Rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**Natural****Love **

**By** TheMuffinShinigami

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or any characters that appear in this story. Thank you.**

* * *

The deck of the two mast ship was almost scorching hot under the light of the noon sun. Most of the passengers and crew were below deck eating, drinking, and having a jolly time, but that didn't mean the main deck was completely void of life.

Two small children, no older than eight, ran around the masts chasing each other. The slightly older boy ran in circles around the main mast while the little girl chased him. She had just been innocently reading her picture book when the rude monster snatched it out of her hands. She was almost finished with it too.

The boy led the girl in circles with her book held high over his head. His boisterous laughter could probably be heard all the way in China. He ran and skipped and jumped, slowing down just enough for the girl to catch up before sprinting off again. He could see she was tiring when he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Come on bookworm! You want your book back don't you?" The little girl had given up and collapsed on the deck.

"Why do you have to be so mean Soul?" She wheezed, out of breath.

"'Cuz it's fun. You're easy to tease Maka." Soul walked over to Maka and held out his hand. Maka gratefully and Soul pulled her up. As soon as she was standing, Maka made a swipe at her book still clutched in Soul's hand. Soul must not have been holding it tightly, for when he tried to jerk his hand away he accidentally sent the picture book over the edge. Maka glared at Soul and all he could offer was a small shrug.

Just as Maka was about to scold Soul for his bad behavior loud shouts could be heard from below deck. "Fire! Fire!" Came the voices. The door leading to the stairs burst open and out poured crew members and a thick black smoke.

Maka's father was one of the first to emerge and sprinted strait towards the children. He lifted both Soul and Maka into his arms and placed them into one of the lifeboats that adorned the side of the two mast ship.

"Papa! Where's Mama!" Maka shouted "I'm gonna go get her! Soul you watch my baby girl!" With the last words Spirt Albarn plunged head first into the dark clouds of smoke. Soul's arms instant.y wrapped around the trembling Maka.

The flames started to spread onto the main deck. The red and orange heat consumed everything in its path. Maka was screaming for her Mama and Papa, but Soul kept his hold on her tight in case she decided to abandon ship.

The lifeboat jerked to one side. Soul looked up, the thick roped that kept the small boat suspended were being burned through. Soul hugged Maka to his chest. The boat suddenly dropped into the choppy sea below them.

Maka cried and Soul tried to paddle the lifeboat as far away from the larger ship so that the flames wouldn't consume their small boat too. The tide dragged the dingy out farther than Soul expected and soon the burning two mast ship was just a dot on the horizon.

Maka a exhausted herself with her crying and screaming. She was quietly sleeping on the side of the boat. Soul paddled long into the night before sleep over took him too.

When the two children awoke they found their boat was still drifting aimlessly. Soul and Maka snacked on the melted candy that had stuck itself on the inside of Soul's coat pocket. They sat and drifted for hours until Maka suddenly stood up and rocked the boat dangerously.

"Land!"

Soul turned around and there not to far away was the landform that would save them. Soul paddled furiously while Maka tried to contain her joy.

"This looks like a good place to stay for awhile." Soul smiled. He could see a sandy beach and plenty of fruit on trees and he could hear the distant sound of falling water.

When the lifeboat reached the island, the two children jumped out and collapsed upon the sand. They climbed trees to collect bananas and stuffed their grumbling tummies. When they walked along the shore they found trunks that washed up filled with some old clothes, books, and other nick knacks.

Maka had read tons of survival books in her eight years so knew how to start a fire and which plants were edible. Soul's older brother had thought him how to catch fish and tie knots. They could make it far on their own.

And with that final thought Soul and Maka smiled, took each others hand and went off to find a perfect place to build a shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Natural Love**

**By **TheMuffinShinigami

The spear glided through the water and imbedded itself in a fish, right under the eye. A hand grabbed it out of the water and tossed it onto the beach to dry out along with the other carcasses of its kind.

Soul stretched, he had been hunched over spearing fish all morning, his back popping. He walked back to shore careful to avoid any crabs or sharp shells. Soul collected his catch and strung a string through the gills of fife fish. He slung the school of fish over his bare back.

He walked along the beach back to his shelter. It had started as a flimsy one room hut, but over the years he and Maka had expanded it. They were almost finished with a second floor.

Speaking of, Soul's companion was swinging around the trees picking bananas and plucking other tropical fruits from their branches. Soul stared up at her and admired the way she gracefully swung from limb to limb.

"Catch me!"

Automatically Soul's arms flew forward to catch the petite girl who fell from the trees. She landed safely in his strong arms. Soul gently set Maka down and she collected the fallen fruit. When the fruit was secure in Maka's arms Soul lightly smacked her with his fish, making her drop her bounty again.

Maka lunged at Soul, but he was too quick for her and took off down the beach. They ran and chased and laughed for hours.

Maka and Soul were not the chubby children they once were. Soul had grown into a strong young man, the sun had bleached his blonde hair a ghostly white and given him a dark tan. Maka was now a beautiful young woman whose clover color eyes made up for her dull hair.

The two raced to their island home as the sun set. Maka pulled the square trunk that they had found on their first day into the center of the hut and set it up as a dinning room table. Soul started to gut and cook the fish. Maka and Soul ate together sharing their days adventures.

Soul described the whole pod of dolphins in the lagoon and Maka relived the thrilling experience of climbing a tree so tall she could see the whole island.

Their never was a happier, simpler couple.

After the two cleaned and pushed the trunk into its proper placement again, they ascended the ladder leading to the newly constructed loft. They had placed all types of soft blankets down to make a bed with a mesh-like cloth hanging over it to keep the insects from having a feast on their blood.

Soul pushed back the curtain back and when Maka and himself were comfortable, he wrapped it around them again. Soul snuggled down into the padding, but when he reached his arm out he only felt Maka's legs.

"You're such a bookworm."

Maka had made a pile of covers to lean against as she read a book. Maka didn't even glance at Soul.

"Come on. I can't sleep until you're asleep."

Nope, not even a glare was sent in Soul's direction. Soul huffed. Well, desperate times call for disparate measures, and Soul was disparate for some rest. Soul rose to his knees plucked the book that was so easily stealing Maka's attention and threw it over his shoulder, much like he did when they were children. Ignoring Maka's protest, Soul warped his arms around Maka's petite waist and rolled them over in the make shift bed.

"See isn't this much better." Soul mumbled, his face nearly smushed in his companion's belly. Maka sighed defeatedly and scooted down some more. She absentmindedly ran her hand through her already snoring friend's hair as sleep slowly overtook her as well.

There never was a happier, simpler life. But, alas all children grow up sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Natural Love**

**By** TheMuffinShinigami

* * *

Vibrant green eyes were all Soul could remember when he woke up panting, heart pounding, and ...sticky? He looked down to where he had been laying almost completely over top of Maka who was still enjoying her stay in dreamland. There on both their bellies lied the cause of the odd feeling.

Soul wiped some of the liquid off his stomach and brought it to his nose. It smelled almost salty, but not like the sea. He then checked to see if any of their other belongings were coated in the substance. Maybe it had rained?

Nope, it was just him and Maka. Soul came to the conclusion that maybe he had wet himself in the night, which haven't happened since the first week on the island when he and Maka has witnesses a large cat devouring a monkey. He had night mares almost every night, but thinking back to his previous dream he didn't remember anything bad happening. In fact he thought it was a nice dream, a great dream, a brilliant dream. With a dream like that Soul couldn't see why he would pee himself.

Then again maybe it wasn't pee. It sure was a different color. The mystery liquid was more of a milky white, like the stuff in coconuts. Before Soul could ponder over the problem anymore his companion started to stir. Panicked Soul gently tried to wipe the sticky substance off Maka's stomach before she woke.

Soul ran out of the hut with the stuff all over his hands. He had to wash it off before Maka noticed.

"Where are you going?" Soul stopped dead. He turned to see Maka standing naked on the roof of the hut, hands on her hips. Soul made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Maka's clover eyes immediately reminded Soul of his dream and consequently the substance on his hands.

"To the bathroom!" Soul shouted and dashed off. Maka shrugged off her friend's odd behavior.

Soul ran through the jungle, barely dodging trees that just so happened to stand right in his path. Finally Soul came to the large pond they used as a restroom. Soul plunged his hands into the water despite the freezing temperature. The sticky stuff came off easily and Soul looked over his body to see if there was any more. The stuff was spread all across his belly and even his crotch area. Soul then came to the conclusion that the white stuff had come from him.

He dived head first into the water, he hoped the icy temperature would cool off his overheated skin.

Soul flopped back onto the rocky ground, hoping he could just forget the whole ordeal. But with one problem comes another, a more embarrassing problem (if that was possible) His um...little solider seemed to be standing at attention. Soul didn't know what was wrong with him today.

Soul didn't feel like he had to go to the bathroom, but the sensation he was feeling was not unlike it. Soul moved his hand to his nether regions to try and put down the problem manually, but when he put his hand around his member he was hit by a sudden shock. He tried again, but he had the same reaction. He experimentally ran his hand along his shaft to see if it would give a different effect. Same thing happened, and the weird thing was he thought that it felt nice, great, brilliant!

The rest of the morning was spent with Soul stroking himself until he couldn't take it anymore. He felt like he had been struck by lightning. A static shock ran through his body. Soul opened his clenched eyes to see the same liquid that coated himself and Maka come squirting out of him.

Soul laid their for a few more moments, trying the control his breathing. He dived back into the pond to wash himself off again. He still felt weird, but not as bad as before. Soul looked around to make sure no one was watching him. The last thing he needed was Maka bugging him about what he'd just done. Soul then started the trek back to the hut.

"You were gone a long time. I made you breakfast and now it's cold." Maka had made breakfast, a big one.

"Here. Sorry. I was taking a bath." Soul thrust a bouquet of hand picked tropical flowers in Maka's face, to make up for his rudeness from the morning.

"Oh, thank you. They're so pretty." She held the flowers with both hands, sniffed them, walked towards Soul, stood up on her tip toes, and pressed her lips to his. Soul instantly felt warm again. It wasn't the first time they'd kissed. The first time, Maka was reading a book of fairy tales that had washed up on shore. She was complaining about how she'd never get a Prince Charming, it was only them on the island.

Soul laughed and they argued for a short time. Soul made a comment that sounded something like 'who would ever want to kiss you'. He ended up kissing her anyway. He begrudgingly admitted that kissing the bookworm wasn't so bad and kissed her again. Her lips were warm and left an adicting tingle in his belly. From there Soul and Maka kissed quite often. In the morning when they woke up, before they settled down to sleep, during the frequent thunderstorms the island suffered, just because they could.

"Ok, now eat your cold food." Soul, like the obedient puppy he was, sat on the floor, picked up the wooden fork he had carved, and began eating. It was the left over fish from the previous night. It really did taste foul cold, but he could never tell Maka that.

"I am going to take a bath." She announced, Soul grunted in response. Maka walked along the jungle path Soul had just come up from.

Maka carefully placed her bundle of flowers on the rock ledge and jumped backwards into the water. She spent some time swimming in the cool pool. She then ran her fingers through her hair to remove any leaves and twigs that were hiding out. Maka used smashed berries to clean herself and enhance her scent.

Maka dove under the surface. Coming back up she lifted her hands to wipe the water and hair from her face, but her hands came up red. She looked around panicked, the rest of the water was red as well. She was sure she did not used any red berries, maybe she had cut her foot. Maka suddenly felt a crippling pain in her stomach.

She tried to pull herself out of the water. The bloodied water followed her and the pain hit her again. Maka screamed.

Just as she predicted Soul came barreling out of the trees shouting for her. Soul gasped and ran forward when he saw Maka curled into a ball, blood coating her thighs.

"Maka! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Soul fell to his knees beside her and turned Maka onto her back.

"It hurts Soul." Her voice was a bit weak and she looked rather pale.

"What?"

"Everything."

Soul gently lifted her into his arms and tried to run back to the hut without jostling Maka to much. He threw open the door and laid Maka on the sandy floor. He ran around grabbing blankets, pillows, water, and some fruit.

He made sure that she was comfortable and had eaten a bit before asking the inevitable question.

"What happened Maka?"

"I don't know." She replied, voice slightly panicked. "I was just swimming and it turned red Soul! And it hurts real bad."

Water had collected in the corners of her eyes, but it refused to fall. Soul just leaned down and wrapped his arms around Maka. He could never handle a crying Maka. Her being sad made him sad too.

The two laid in the pile of sheets for sometime. Somewhere near noon, Maka had begun whimpering again and Soul felt the cloth grow wet.

"Can I look?" Soul calmly asked. Maka's cheeks turned pink and turned her head. "I won't know how to help you if I don't know what's wrong." He reasoned.

Slowly Maka pushed Soul away from her and pulled her covers back. Soul gently scooted down to sit near her legs and placed his hands on her knees. Maka nodded and Soul gently pulled her legs apart. What he saw did indeed look like a wound, but he knew it wasn't. When they were young Maka explained the major differences between a man and women when they took their clothes off to swim or bathe on the island and she caught Soul staring at her.

The two were very comfortable with their bodies. There was no one to compare to. When they arrived on the island their multiple layers of clothing were unbearable. They stripped down to their undergarments and even took those off sometimes. Soon the fabrics barely resembled what they once where. They were torn and stretched.

Now Soul usually wears a loincloth he made around his hips, occasionally a shirt that drifted to the shore and the sea shell necklace Maka made him. Maka had a larger assortment of clothing. She would wrap sheets around herself and create make-shift gowns, but more commonly she would tie a cloth around her waist and go topless, her ashen hair covering her breasts. On some days the teens would just lounge around naked.

Back to the matter at hand, Soul tentatively wiped a wet cloth along Maka's thighs to clean the blood away. Soul looked at her face for permission. Maka didn't say no. Soul cleaned most of the blood off Maka's legs and now held the rag against her core. When Maka said she was fine Soul reluctantly left Maka to start cooking a meal.

The rest of the day was spent in the hut, reading and talking, and sending worried glances in the others direction. Soul repeated his actions from before when Maka's skirt grew red near dusk. Soul and Maka then quietly settled down to sleep in their loft.

Soul held the covers up for Maka and then they laid down together, her back to his chest, arm lazily slung over her waist. Soul had declared the day the 'Weirdest Day in History' and requested a bed time story. Maka, happy to oblige, retold with the most detail possible the story of Peter Pan. The story was the favorite of the two. Maka had read it so many times it was committed to memory, word for word.

When Maka's thrilling tale came to an end both the teens had grown tired. Since her face was not available to him Soul sleepily placed Maka's goodnight kiss on the back of her shoulder which sent a pleasant shiver through both bodies. Soul tightened his grip on her hips and tugged Maka closer to him, extracting a few giggles from the girl.

As the night wore on the two quietly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Natural Love **

**By **TheMuffinShinigami

* * *

Maka woke up rejuvenated and reborn. None of that pain and restlessness of the past days. Her skirt was even the proper color. The strange phenomenon lasted seven days according to the slashes Soul had made in a near by tree.

She was such a bookworm, as Soul called her, Maka just wished that a book would wash up with proper answers to all her questions. Why did the parrots eat the muddy hillside? When was the best time for the fruit to be picked? Why was Soul always leaving her?

Maka reluctantly unfurled herself from her cocoon of blankets and stretched. Soul was not laying beside her. She hadn't heard him leave. Maka had fallen asleep in his arms, but in the mornings he was nowhere to be found. Maka missed his warmth.

Climbing down the wooden ladder, Maka set about to make breakfast. She pulled the trunk/table out to the middle of the room and laid out the crudely carved silverware. In a few minuets the table was littered with various fruits and half a coconut filled with flowers.

"I'm home."

There stood Soul in the doorway with a string of fish and another handful of flowers.

"Welcome home!"

A genuine smile appeared on Maka's face. Soul had come back earlier, she didn't have to spent the morning alone. Maka rushed to him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, their noses squished together. Soul nearly fell over from the force, though he did drop the fish and Maka's flowers.

The shock of Maka's sudden display of affection wore off and Soul cautiously placed his hands on her tiny waist, fully submitting to the fervor of Maka's lips. He did have a scrunched nose and that was not the most comfortable feeling. Soul tilted his head to the side so he could breath easier.

Soul could feel Maka's lips more fully now. A new heat blazed in both their stomachs. Maka pulled away, but Soul pulled her back, not wanting to miss out on this moment.

Their kisses ranged from small pecks to longer, firmer caresses. Soul held Maka close to his body, hands running along and pressing into her back. Soul lifted her up and swung her about. Their mouths disconnected and a stream of girlish giggles escaped from hers.

Soul placed her feet back into the ground and pressed a last sound kiss on her face before taking a seat at the table.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"Bananas, peaches, and coconut milk." Maka replied sitting across from him.

"That seems simple. Why didn't you cook some fish?"

"When I did it was freezing cold by the time you came back."

Soul frowned. He had been leaving Maka alone to often, all for his selfish needs. She cooks for him, cleans the hut as much as one can wash a pile of logs, and what had he done for her. Sure, he brought her flowers and pretty shells, but she did so much more. Even when she was bleeding the past few days he left her. Soul clenched his fists in his lap.

"Hey Maka, we can do what you want today. We have enough food for a few days so we don't need to worry about that. We can read together, walk, explore. Anything you want."

Maka was surprised by his sudden outburst. Soul would usually lead their daily activities, but now he was letting her take control. Maka was overjoyed by Soul's selfless act. She could finally spend quality time with her favorite person.

"Can we walk and go swimming? It would make me really happy."

Soul nodded his head vigorously. Anything for his favorite person.

"Oh Soul, that's so sweet of you." Maka leaned over the trunk and pecked his lips. "Come on, lets go!" She sprang up and was out the door in a flash, leaving Soul with flushed cheeks and a warm belly. Soul bounded after her.

The two walked miles up the beach, hands clasped. They told each other old stories, sang songs, and anything else that popped into their minds. Soul was currently trying to recall an old tale he heard while camping.

"And when the girl turned around, ya know what was behind her?"

"No, tell me, tell me!"

Soul freed Maka's hand from his to sneakily slide his hands around her middle.

"It was the boogyman!"

He gave her sides a quick squeeze that sent a jolt up his companion's spine. Soul then dashed away from a flustered Maka. He didn't want to be caught up in her violent storm. In the distance Soul could here an annoyed sound that could only be Maka coming out of her stupor.

Soul sprinted into the jungle and dodged the vines and trees in his way with years of experience. The branches above his head shook vigorously, signaling that the woman who was far behind him had caught up. While Soul knew every tree, bush, and path throughout the jungle, Maka ruled the world above, swinging like the monkeys that lived alongside them.

Soul met the ground with much force. One of Maka's hands held his wrists together while the other glided up and down his sides. Laughter flew from Soul's mouth, perfectly accompanied by laughter from Maka. While she was distracted, Soul ripped his wrists free and flipped over, managing to capture Maka beneath him.

He extracted his revenge not only by tickling, but by peppering Maka's face with kisses. Soul trapped her hands within his next to her head. Soul looked down at Maka's flushed face with a smug smirk. Inevitably Maka struggled, Soul just leaned more of his weight on her, straddling her.

"What'cha gonna do? I've got you trapped Maka."

"Oh, Soul, you meanie!"

Soul tilted his head, almost until their foreheads were touching. A predatory grin spread across his face.

"What's the password?"

"No!"

"What's the password?" Soul pushed himself all the way on top of Maka. "Who's the coolest?"

"Never!"

"Come on, don't be so difficult!"

"Soul's the coolest ever! Now will you let me up?"

"Nope."

Soul had Maka completely squished under him, but she didn't find it uncomfortable. She welcomed the heat emanating from his body. One of his hands left her's to gently stroke her cheek. A soft laugh bubbled from Maka's throat. Sparking eyes and pink cheeks were irresistible to Soul. He pressed his lips to hers.

Maka was pulled out of her daze, but wasted no time kissing him back. Their mouths moved together with a new passion. Maka's lip slipped in between Soul's, who accidentally nipped it, causing Maka to gasp. That's when Soul's tongue tripped into her mouth.

Both their eyes widened. Soul hadn't meant to do it, it just happened. Neither moved for a moment until Maka tentatively bumped her tongue with his. The sensation was, to put it in simple terms, odd and intriguing. Soul allowed his tongue to drift further into Maka's wet cavern. A soft noise was made by Maka.

Soul pulled his face away from Maka's, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. He took a second to admire the beauty before him. Maka's face glowed pink and her eyes were nearly closed. Her rapid breathing was like the sweetest music, he realized he was panting too. Soul laced his fingers with Maka's beside her head.

Then Soul plunged right back in. This time Maka welcomed his curious tongue and used her own. Ever so slightly Soul shifted. Another delicious sound came from Maka. Soul was then aware of a growing problem, his growing problem.

He quickly rolled off Maka and pushed himself up. Soul instantly felt cold and longed for Maka's warmth again. He looked back at her, a questioning look plastered on her face. Angling himself so that she couldn't see the bulge under his loin cloth, Soul held a hand out to help her up as well. Maka squeezed his hand with astounding strength. Soul looked back again. Maka's eyes were wide with terror. Slowly soul shifted forward.

Creeping out of the thick line of trees was a large black cat. The cat they had seen years ago when they first arrived. The cat was now accompanied by a small rodent who was an odd shade of...pink?

"Maka you get out of here." Soul's voice was calm and clear, just hiding the feeling of fear in his chest. Maka gripped is hand even tighter.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" His voice rose in volume and octave, how in cool. Maka warped her arms around his, slightly shaking. Without warning the cat lunged.

The two teen barely dodged the cat's claws. It faced them again, raising its rear. Just before the beast pounced, Soul pushed Maka behind him.

Soul heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. He regained his hearing first. The ringing in his ears drowned out Maka's blood curdling scream. Next was his eyesight. The world was blurry, the lights mixing with the darks. A jolt of pain shot through him, it felt like his chest had just been ripped open, oh, it had.

was going to die. He knew it. He just wanted Maka to be safe. Maka's tears ran off her face an onto his. At least Maka would be the last thing he saw.


End file.
